Of rainy days
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: Inspired by a true event. Need I say more? Younger!Robin, Daddy!Bats, Awesome!Alfred. Read it, you know you want to... ;D


**Hey guys, OwlheadAthena here.**

**Anyway, with Hurricane Irene trolling outside my front door, I thought I'd might as well as get some writing done before a tree falls on me- or worse, my internet goes out D:**

**With the local SPCA running out of cats and dogs, the power has been a little… funky, I guess you can say.**

**With people losing power less than 15 miles away from my house, I am understandably clutching my computer like a mother does her child.**

**Moving along, my sister did something totally epic when the power flickered out for a couple seconds, making the little kiddy show she was watching go off for a moment.**

**Her actions inspired this story.**

**This story takes place in my own little universe. In it, there is Daddy!Bats, kid-Robin, and **_**lots **_**of fluff between the two :3 that being said, in this story, Robin calls Bruce 'Daddy'.**

**If you don't like it, then suck it.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plunny, and my universe :3**

…

There are some perks with living on the East Coast of America.

For one, you don't usually get major storms like tornadoes and hurricanes. Of course, all the flooding due to rivers and rain mainly makes up for it.

But when you hear news that a _hurricane_, a freaking _hurricane_, is coming your way, than it is advisable to _run_.

Which was why Gotham at the moment looked like a ghost town, with store windows boarded up and people holed up inside their respective homes. Even the criminals were staying in Arkham for the moment, if not to be literally blown away by gusts of 60-miles-per hour winds.

But Bruce was Batman, and Batman runs from _nothing_. Not even Mother Nature. He'd already beaten Poison Ivy, how much worse could a _little storm _be?

Of course, this didn't stop the billionaire from monitoring the storm system as it headed towards Gotham like a hawk. Not that he was worried, he was just… curious. Yes, that's the word.

Dick, his eight-year-old ward -or _son _as Bruce likes to think- was currently upstairs watching some television. Normally, Bruce would be against television, but Batman and Robin wouldn't stand a _chance _against the heavy onslaught of rain crashing outside Bruce's study window if they were on one of their routinely stakeouts.

Outside.

In the rain.

And in a hurricane, can't forget that.

The sound of some TV show, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse or whatever faintly reached the Batman's ears, accompanied with some high-pitched giggles.

Dick was enjoying himself, which was good enough for Bruce.

Turning back to his computer screen, Bruce narrowed his eyes and leaned forward a little as the little column proclaiming 'Death Toll' rose up a couple numbers. Apparently, places where the storm had ended were dealing with falling trees and loose electrical cords. An 11-year-old boy had been killed when a tree fell on his apartment building and he was still inside.

Bruce made a mental note to keep an eye on Dick when the next time they went to the nearby playground/park. Which was surrounded by trees. Maybe he could get them cut down...

At that point, there was a loud crash of thunder outside, and the lights in Bruce's 'Man-Room' (His study) flickered for a moment before coming back to full blast.

The steady sound of Mickey singing also faltered for a moment, before playing again. (For better or for worse.)

Bruce shrugged, before picking up his mug of coffee and taking a sip. He spat out the liquid a moment later however, when a voice sounded.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDY!"

"Dick!" Bruce shouted, standing up from his seat so fast it nearly toppled over, and rushed towards the door. On the way, however, the man tripped on a fold in the carpet. _'I _knew _it was a bad idea to put a rug in here!' _Bruce thought as he got up. _'But Alfred was all "NOOOOOOOOOO, it matches with the _carpet._"!'_

Finally reaching the door, Bruce now in Daddy!Bats mode yanked it open and raced out-

Only to collide with something small and warm, which immediately latched itself onto his leg.

Bruce's first thought was, '_is it a parasite?' _Then his next thought was '_Panda!' _Bruce's final inner monologue was '_that's a stupid thought, it's- _DICK?'

Sure enough, it was the little eight-year-old boy who was currently cutting off his father's leg circulation.

"Daddy!" Dick cried out relived, before practically jumping into his 'father's' arms. "Thank goodness you're here! I was so scared! The lights went off for_ever_, and then Mickey stopped singing! I was worried that something might've happened to you, so I shouted for you! But it turned out more as a scream, but I didn't mean for it to be like that since I'm a _big boy_! But now you're here, so it's all okay! OHBRUCEPLEASEDON'TEVERLEAVEME!"

The last part Dick said so fast that it all strung together as one word as the little boy buried his face in his adopted father's neck, sniffling a little but refusing to cry.

"Dick? Dick… it's okay. Come on Dick, look at me." Bruce said softly as he gently turned his ward's face to his. "It's okay, don't worry."  
>Dick's blue eyes were dilated slightly, his pupils nearly overtaking the blue hues. His nose was running slightly, and Dick quickly sniffed while his bottom lip wobbled slightly. He was like a little angel.<p>

A sad one at that.

Bruce felt his willpower crumble in seconds as he hugged the little boy.

At that point, Alfred walked into the room and saw the two hugging. With a sigh a soft smile, the older man left the room quietly. "I'll go get some hot chocolate."

Dick paid no attention, too busy nuzzling his father.

…

**The FLUUUUUUUFF! It **_**kills **_**me DDDDDDDD:**

**Ah well, that turned out slightly shorter than I expected, but I'm fine with it :3**

**Anyway, my sister in fact did what Dick did. Sort of. She's two, so she didn't really do as much talking as Dick did, but she did latch onto my leg after screaming my name and I had to cuddle her for a few minutes to calm her down.**

**WHY DIDN'T I HAVE A CAMERA? DDDDD:  
>I fail as an older sister D': I can't even document my own sister's childhood! *<strong>**sobs*******

**REVIEW!  
>~OHA<strong>


End file.
